Winx Club - Episode 125
The Ultimate Challenge (The Sleep of Magix in the Italian Version) Is the twenty-fifth episode of the first season of Winx Club. 'Synopsis' Alfea has suffered some damage from the previous battle and the students are showing signs of battle fatigue, yet everyone knows that the war is far from over. Waiting is the worst part, but how much longer will they have to wait before the Trix attack again? Bloom carefully enters the lake, wanting to talk to Daphne and she gets her wish. Bloom tells Daphne of all her fears and doubts. She feels that she has let everyone down and asks Daphne if there is any way she can get her powers back. Daphne explains to Bloom that her past, like her powers, will always be part of her. No one can take that away from her and it's only because of her doubts and belief that her powers could be stolen from her, that she now does not have them. Daphne tells Bloom that all she has to do is look deep within herself and she'll find all her answers. Bloom takes Daphne's advice and looks into her heart. She is no longer weighed down by doubts and with a flash of blazing glory, Bloom, in her winx form, leaves the lake riding on the back of a dragon with her powers restored. Around Black Mud Swamp, the Army of Decay is marching forth, with the Trix sisters still sitting in their thrones, moving along with the Army of Decay. Stormy notices and asks why they're not taking King's Bridge to Alfea. Icy says the path their taking leads to the Invisible Road, the route they're taking to arrive at Alfea without warning. The miniature water nymphs of Black Mud Swamp, listening to the Trio's conversation, decide to go to warn those at Alfea. At Alfea everyone is worried about Bloom and Sky. Why haven't they returned yet? Flora is worried about Mirta as well and she once again tries to transform Mirta, who is trapped as a pumpkin, back to her original form. As Flora tries, with all her heart, the pumpkin begins to glow and finally Mirta is no longer trapped as a pumpkin. It seems Mirta has been transformed back just in time because the wait is about to end. The water Nymphs from Blackmud swamp have come to warn Alfea of the Trix's arrival. They tell Faragonda of how they saw the biggest army yet, lead by the Trix themselves, heading straight for Alfea. Being forewarned the students prepare for battle. Sky, in the meantime, is already in a battle. Magix was not as deserted as he assumed, it was infested by some creatures of the dark, who have him surrounded. Sky refuses to go down without a fight but there seems no chance of him surviving this battle. But the tables turn when Bloom comes to his rescue, vanquishing the monsters once and for all. She says her powers actually never left her, but just didn't realize it until just now, and hopes it isn't too late. Bloom asks what happened to all the people, now just rot, and Sky doesn't know. Bloom asks if they can be revived, and Sky doesn't know that either. She and Sky then set off on her dragon to save Alfea. The Trix, too, are reaching Alfea. Though Darcy and Stormy have some doubts, Icy overrides them, saying that now that they have the dragon flame what could they possibly be afraid of. Major Events *Mirta is turned back to her old self again thanks to Flora. *Riven and Musa reconcile (Sort of). *Bloom regains her powers and discovers who she is, and transforms back into a fairy. *The Undines return and warns Alfea about the Icy, Darcy and Stormy's route. *Bloom and Sky reunite. Characters *Bloom *Stella *Flora *Tecna *Musa *Mirta *Daphne *Riven *Sky *Brandon *Timmy *Miss Faragonda *Miss Griffin *Cortatorta *Headmaster Saladine *Army of Decay *Water Nymphs Trivia *This episode uses the old "Are we there yet?" joke. *Final Appearance of Pumpkin Mirta Bloopers *When Flora and Mirta reunite, Mirta's leggings are gone for a couple of seconds. *When Bloom just defeated the three monsters, you can see Sky in his formal wear, but he is still supposed to wear his cycle outfit and when they leave with the dragon, he is again wearing his formal outfit. Continuity *First appearance of Bloom in her Winx outfit since "Senior Witches go to Earth". *We've last seen the water nymps in "Junoir League". *Mirta was turned into a pumpkin in "Witch Trap". Ever since Flora tried to break the curse, but now she finally succeeded. Voice Cast Liza Jacqueline = Bloom Caren Manuel = Stella, Darcy, Mirta Kerry Williams = Flora Rachael Lillis = Miss Faragonda Michael Alston Baley = Saladine Dan Green = Sky Frank Frankson = Brandon Michael Sinterniklaas = Riven Sebastian Arcelus = Timmy Dani Shaffel = Tecna Suzy Myers = Stormy Lisa Ortiz = Musa, Icy Quotes Flora: "I'm so glad to see you." Mirta: "And I'm so glad to have legs and arms again. Thank you so much for not giving up on me." "Nobody messes with my boyfriend!" Bloom as she's fighting the Rot Monsters. Stormy: "I know were traveling in grand style, but I gotta ask : are we there yet?" Darcy: "You're kidding Stormy. You're actually gonna start witching now?" Icy: "You don't like your throne? I suggest you hop down and walk. Otherwise, stay focused!" Darcy: "I agree Icy, but uh, do you have any ballpark sense of how much longer this is going to be?" Icy: "Fifteen minutes or so now pay attention all right?! We have to be at the top of our game. This battle will determine everything." Icy: "You ladies wanna hear something funny? The quiz in last months Teen Witch said: "What would you do if you got to conquer the universe?"" Darcy: "What did ya put?" Icy: "I wrote "You'll find out soon enough, loser." and sent it in." Videos Cinélume Winx Club Season 1 Episode 25 Cinelume pt 1 Winx Club Season 1 Episode 25 Cinelume pt 2 Winx Club Season 1 Episode 25 Cinelume pt 3 Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Winx Club Category:Season 1